islandofsodorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Series 15
The fifteenth series will air on 2027. Featured Episodes #Fifteen - A new engine with the number 15 arrives on Sodor. They called him Darwin. #Engine Tug Of War - Thomas has to find a flatbed to make diesels and steamies pull together. #New Coast Guard - New members of the coast guard arrived on Sodor. #The Little Western's Diesel Railcar - A new engine, Taryn arrives to work on the Little Western, but she suggests Duck to let her use Alice and Mirabelle. Duck refuses and would not let her. #New Vicarstown Station Pilot - A new diesel shunter, Brandon arrives to work as a station pilot at Vicarstown Station. #The Third Lorry - A Chinese lorry, Devon arrives to help Wilson and Royce with their deliveries. #I Believe in Santa - Thomas told the engines that he believed in Santa. #Back Again, Dustin - Dustin returns to Sodor to help the engines work in their snowy day. #Taryn to the Rescue - A snowdrift blocks the line and Gordon forgot his snow plough. Taryn came to save Gordon by ploughing snow for him. #Peasy's Long Story - Peasy told Thomas and the other engines about the time he and Easy arrive on Sodor. #Propeller Bother - Siddeley heard the throbbing noises of his propellers. He thinks they are going to fall apart. #Two Engines Who Cried Wolf - Melvin told Thomas, Bash and Dash about "The Boy Who Cried Wolf". #Dart Owns Up - Dart has been into trouble backing up to some freight cars. Den warns him not to own up. #The Fright Stuff - Thomas has been thinking about the ghost engine that night and no one knows about it. Edward knows all about Dougal. #Siddeley Drops In - Siddeley has been finished before he takes a day off for mail delivering duties. #The Great Railway Show Rematch, Part 1 - The Great Railway Show came to the mainland again and new competitors are introduced in the event. Thomas became a veteran competitor, and won normally, but in normal races, he was involved in a derailment after things changed. #The Great Railway Show Rematch, Part 2 - Thomas was upset that he would retire being a racer. But a new engine, Holly arrives to train Thomas to get better and get back at the sport to win the Railway Show once again. Characters The rest of the Steam Team and Sir Topham Hatt are most likely to appear. There is enough character favorites to appear. Characters Introduced *Melvin Silverrod - A green tender engine who is freely to be competed with the other engines. *Brandon - A red diesel engine who felt free enough to be really useful. *Taryn - A Great Western diesel railcar who works additionally in The Little Western. *Devon - An orange Chinese pick up truck who likes to deliver the packages. *Darwin - An emerald blue steam tender engine who was named after the Sodor Automobileworks' Mechanic. *Bob - A Coast Guard seaplane who is new to the Coast Guard team. *June - A fishing trawler who is friends with Milo. One-Hour Special Characters Introduced *Holly - A Great Western Railway tank engine who is an event technician, training engines to get better at their events. *Lexx - A Russian steam engine who is new to the Great Railway Show, as a competitor in the Strongest Engine Race. *Nathan - An American J Class streamlined engine who is new to the Great Railway Show, as a competitor in the Great Race. *Sarah - A garratt locomotive who is new to the Great Railway Show, as a competitor in the Strongest Engine Race. *Wyatt - A streamlined C38 class steam locomotive who is new to the Great Railway Show, as a competitor in the Great Race. *Miss Bluff - A diesel locomotive who is the star of the derailment derby. *Miss Confusion - A steam engine who races at the derailment derby. *D-Lay - A diesel locomotive who competes at the derailment derby. *Axi-dante - A steam locomotive who races at the derailment derby. *Gopher - A Western tank engine who races at the derailment derby. *High Pressure - A steam locomotive who races at the derailment derby. *Huff and Puff - Two saddle tank engines who raced at the derailment derby. Cast *Joseph May as Thomas and Rookie Race Engine #4 *Christopher Ragland as Percy and Rookie Race Engine #7 *Rob Rackstraw as James, Flynn, Stanley, Bradford and Rookie Race Engine #6 *Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Bash, 'Arry and Kevin *William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Dash, Farmer McColl, Farmer Trotter, and Bert *Jules de Jongh as Emily, Mavis, the Duchess of Boxford, and the Schoolboy *Keith Wickham as Salty, Den, Stafford, Bertie, Norman, Dowager Hatt and Sir Topham Hatt *Matt Wilkinson as Rusty *Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Ferdinand, Rocky, Butch, and Cranky *David Bedella as Victor and the Duke of Boxford *Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Annie, Clarabel, Gina and Frieda *Steven Kynman as Paxton and Dart *Togo Igawa as Hiro *John Hasler as Rookie Race Engine #5 *Bob Golding as Sidney *Miranda Raison as Millie *Rasmus Hardiker as Philip *Tina Desai as Ashima *John Schwab as Vinnie and Ulli *Nicola Stapleton as Rosie *Hugh Bonneville as Merlin *Lucy Montgomery as Hannah and Lexi *Darren Boyd as Theo *Jim Howick as Hurricane *Sophie Colquhoun as Frankie *Kyle MacLachlan as Smokey *Bill Hader as Snorkel and City of Truro *Shia LaBeouf as Snozzle and Ethan *Richard Kind as Sploosh *Andrew Francis as Cydonia and Melvin Silverrod *Neil Patrick Harris as Maximilian *Devon Murray as Shawn *Holly G. Frankel as Michelle *Sally Taylor-Isherwood as Sally *Michael Keaton as Austin, Casey, Eddie and Simon *Tony Hale as Cooper and Lance *Paige Moss as Sunny *Isabella Acres as Chloe *Ava Acres as Zoe *Sam Riegel as Tanner *Ashley Botting as Phoebe and Taryn *Mike Pollock as Lenord and Lexx *Jessica DiCicco as Fiona *Carlos Alazraqui as Ivan *Al Pacino as Raul *Gabriel Porras as Carlos *Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman *Dan Li as Yong Bao *Nick Kroll as Axel *Nikhil Parmar as Rajiv *Alan Tudyk as Étienne *Shane Jacobson as Shane *Rodger Bumpass as Miles and Sevrud *Chris Cox as Wyatt, and Nathan *Yui Horie as Yoshi *Fumiko Orikasa as Pashina *Misato Fukuen as Joy and Jazz *Alicyn Packard as Holly *Eden Sher as Danielle *Jo Anne Worley as Miss Bluff *Ilana Glazer as Miss Confusion and Buffy *Kurt Russell as D-Lay *Michael Rooker as Colton *Julie Andrews as Lacey *Steve Coogan as Emeritus *Jordan Peele as Drew *Shannon Spake as herself Category:Television Series